Dave Clark Five
1964 January 1, 1964 Manchester, ENG (UK TV First edition of "Top of the Pops" lip-synching "Glad All Over") January 4, 1964 UK TV "Juke Box Jury" Dave Clark appears as a judge. Broadcast January 11th January 5, 1964 Locarno, Basildon, ENG January 8, 1964 UK TV "Top of the Pops" lip-synching "Glad All Over" January 11, 1964 UK Radio "Saturday Club" January 11, 1964 UK TV "The Arthur Haynes Show" January 12, 1964 Locarno, Basildon, ENG January 17-18, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG January 22, 1964 UK TV "Top of the Pops" lip-synching "Glad All Over" January 25-26, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG February 1-2, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG February 8, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG February 9, 1964 London Palladium, London, ENG (UK TV "Sunday Night at the London Palladium" performing "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" & "Big Noise From Winnetka", where they were joined by Bruce Forsyth) February 14-16, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG (Filming of Warner-Pathe newsreel on 14th) February 19, 1964 UK TV "Top of the Pops" appeared in a pre-recorded film sequence and lip-synched "Bits & Pieces" February 20, 1964 UK TV "Scene At 6.30" for Granada TV February 21, 1964 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Bits and Pieces" February 22-23, 1964 Tottenham Royal, London, ENG February 26, 1964 UK TV "Top of the Pops" lip-synching "Bits and Pieces" March 7, 1964 UK Radio "Saturday Club" March 8, 1964 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" lip-synching "Glad All Over" March 15, 1964 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" lip-synching "Bits and Pieces", "Do You Love Me" & "Glad All Over" March 17-21, 1964 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (with Mark Wynter, Susan Maughan, George Meaton, Alan Field, Dave Nelson & McAndrews & Mills) March 22, 1964 Performed in Record Star Show in the UK for the Stars Organisation for Spastics charity March 23, 1964 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (with Mark Wynter, Susan Maughan, George Meaton, Alan Field, Dave Nelson & McAndrews & Mills. show possibly ran until 28th) Spring 1964 UK Tour (March 29-May 14, 1964. supported by The Kinks, with The Hollies, Mark Wynter, The Trebletones, and The Mojos, unless noted. 2 shows at all venues unless noted) March 29, 1964 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG March 30, 1964 Futurist Theatre, Scarborough, ENG March 31, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG April 1, 1964 ABC Cinema, Cleethorpes, ENG April 2, 1964 ABC Theatre, Carlisle, ENG April 3, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 4, 1964 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 5, 1964 Gaumont Cinema, Bradford, ENG April 6, 1964 Woolwich Granada, London, ENG April 7, 1964 ABC Theatre, Gloucester, ENG April 8, 1964 Granada Tooting, London, ENG April 9, 1964 Regal Cinema, Cambridge, ENG April 10, 1964 Granada Cinema, Bedford, ENG April 11, 1964 Theatre Royal, Norwich, ENG April 12, 1964 Embassy Theatre, Peterborough, ENG April 14, 1964 ABC Cinema, Dover, ENG April 15, 1964 ABC Cinema, Romford, ENG April 16, 1964 Odeon, Chelmsford, ENG April 17, 1964 ABC Cinema, Lincoln, ENG April 18, 1964 Apollo, Manchester, ENG April 19, 1964 Odeon Cinema, Guildford, ENG April 21, 1964 Gaumont Theatre, Doncaster, ENG April 22, 1964 Granada Cinema, Mansfield, ENG April 23, 1964 Granada Theatre, Shrewsbury, ENG April 24, 1964 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL April 25, 1964 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG April 26, 1964 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (New Musical Express Poll-Winners' Concert (Wembley) with The Beatles, The Merseybeats, The Searchers, Gerry & the Pacemakers, Billy J. Kramer & the Dakotas, Brian Poole & the Tremeloes, Cliff Richard, The Shadows, the Swinging Blue Jeans, Kathy Kirby, Freddie & the Dreamers, the Hollies, Manfred Mann, Joe Brown, Roy Orbison) April 26, 1964 Hippodrome, Brighton, England April 28, 1964 ABC Cinema, Northampton, England April 29, 1964 Gaumont Cinema, Wolverhampton, England April 30, 1964 Gaumont Theatre, Taunton, England May 1, 1964 Gaumont Cinema, Southampton, England May 2, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG May 3, 1964 Lewisham Odeon, London, England May 5, 1964 Regal Cinema, Hull, England May 6, 1964 ABC Cinema, Huddersfield, England May 7, 1964 Globe, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) May 8, 1964 Gaumont Cinema, Hanley, England May 9, 1964 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) May 10, 1964 Walthamstow Granada, London, ENG May 11, 1964 Odeon Theatre, Southend, England May 12, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, England May 13, 1964 Granada Theatre, Harrow, England May 14, 1964 Granada Cinema, Kingston, England May 15, 1964 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Can't You See That She's Mine" May 16-17, 1964 China Theatre, Stockholm, SWE May 18, 1964 Katrinehohn, SWE May 19, 1964 Skansen, Stockholm, SWE May 23, 1964 Helsingborg, SWE May 23, 1964 Torringelund, SWE May 23, 1964 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" (previously recorded) May 25, 1964 Mosque Theater, Newark, NJ May 26, 1964 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA May 27, 1964 Washington Coliseum, Washington, DC May 28, 1964 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT May 29-30, 1964 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows) May 30, 1964 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" lip-synching "Can You See That She's Mine" & "Do You Love Me" May 31, 1964 Donnelly Theater, Boston, MA June 1, 1964 Central Theatre, Passaic, NJ June 2, 1964 Private party for "Glamour" Magazine June 3, 1964 Stanbaugh Auditorium, Youngstown, OH June 4, 1964 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinatti, OH June 5, 1964 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA June 6, 1964 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL June 7, 1964 Divine's Million Dollar Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI June 8, 1964 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY June 9, 1964 Varsity Arena University of Toronto, Toronto, ON June 10, 1964 Westchester County Community Center, White Plains, NY June 12, 1964 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Can't You See That She's Mine" June 13, 1964 Roundhay Park, Leeds, ENG (with the "Dynamic Detonators) June 14, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (with The Applejacks & The Mojos) June 15, 1964 Croydon Hall, Croydon, ENG (with The Applejacks & The Mojos) June 16, 1964 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (with The Applejacks & The Mojos) June 17, 1964 UK TV "Top of the Pops" promo video for "Can't You See That She's Mine" June 17, 1964 Blackpool Lido? June 19, 1964 Bristol, ENG (UK TV "Discs A Go-Go") June 20, 1964 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" July 12, 1964 Douglas Pavillion, Isle Of Man, ENG July 13, 1964 Commence Summer season at Blackpool (through until 5th September, every Monday to Saturday ) July 19, 1964 Morecambe, ENG (with The Firing Squad, Ted Rogers, The Hearts, Adrienne Posta, Chas McDevitt & Shirley Douglas) July 26, 1964 Odeon, Southport, ENG August 16, 1964 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG August 22, 1964 Boreham Wood Studios, ENG (UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars") August 24, 1964 Bristol, ENG (UK TV "Discs A Go-Go") September 2, 1964 Flew from Blackpool to Boreham Wood Studios to film "Get Yourself A College Girl" then returned the same night September 6, 1964 Winter Gardens, Morecambe, ENG (with Bobby Shafto, The Hillsiders, Tommy Wallis and Beryl, Ted Rodgers & The Roof Raisers) September 19, 1964 UK TV "Thank You Lucky Stars" Dave Clark appears as a panellist September 22, 1964 UK TV "Thank You Lucky Stars Summer Spin" October 5, 1964 Bristol, ENG (UK TV "Discs A Go-Go") October 9, 1964 RSG studio, Kingsway, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!") October 10, 1964 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" October 23, 1964 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Anyway You Want it" October 25, 1964 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG ('Greatest Pop Concert of 1964' with The Seekers, Cliff Richard and the Shadows & others) October 29, 1964 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Pierre Lalonde, Les Beatlettes, The Bobsmiths, The 4 Frenchmen, Mickey Day & The Esquires) October 31, 1964 Paramount Theater, New York City, NY November 1, 1964 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" Lip Synching "Anyway You Want It" November 2, 1964 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, November 1, 1964 Bobby Curtola, David Clayton-Thomas and The Shays) November 3, 1964 Treasure Island Gardens, London, November 1, 1964 Jimmy Soul, David Clayton-Thomas and The Shays, The Esquires, Sandy Simms & The Diplomats, Johnny Stevens And His Sextet, The Fortune Tellers & The Undertakers) November 4, 1964 Civic Center, Lansing, MI November 5, 1964 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 Shows) November 6, 1964 State Fair Grounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN November 7, 1964 Northside H.S. Fieldhouse, Elkhart, IN November 8, 1964 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO November 10, 1964 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO November 11, 1964 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM November 13, 1964 University of Arizona Stadium, Tucson, AZ November 14, 1964 Westgate Park, San Diego, CA November 16, 1964 Melodyland Theatre, Anaheim, CA November 18, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (2 shows) November 19, 1964 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA November 20, 1964 US TV "The Entertainers" performing "Because".Also appearing were Carol Burnett, Bob Newham, Catering Valente, Tessie O'Shea, Art Buchwald, John Davidson, Dom DeLuise & The Lee Hale Singers November 20, 1964 Convention Hall, Las Vegas, NV November 21, 1964 Sports Arena, Long Beach, CA November 22, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Fresno, CA November 24, 1964 Opera House, Seattle, WA November 25, 1964 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR November 25, 1964 Georgia Auditorium, Vancouver, BC November 27, 1964 Minneapolis Armory, Minneapolis, MN November 28, 1964 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA December 1, 1964 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO December 2, 1964 Civic Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK December 3, 1964 Forum, Wichita, KS December 4, 1964 Pershing Memorial Auditorium, Lincoln, NE December 6, 1964 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK (with the Offbeats Jerry Fisher) December 7, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX December 8, 1964 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX December 9, 1964 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX December 11, 1964 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL December 12, 1964 Alabama State Coliseum, Montgomery, AL December 13, 1964 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with Ace Cannon,Tommy Burk & the Counts, Randy & the Radiants) December 15, 1964 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI December 16, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Dayton, OH December 16, 1964 US TV "Shindig" performing a medley of "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" & "Can't You See That She's Mine?" then "Everybody Knows" & "Anyway You Want It" December 17, 1964 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH December 18, 1964 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI December 19, 1964 Ohio State Fairgrounds Buckeye Building, Columbus, OH December 20, 1964 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY December 21, 1964 Central Theatre, Passaic, NJ December 31, 1964 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" 1965 January 9, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" January 10-19, 1965 Proposed tour of Australia and New Zealand moved to May/June. January 20, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "Because" & "Glad All Over" January 22, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go! performing "Everybody Knows (ISLY)" February 8, 1965 Begin filming "Catch Us If You Can" February 14, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show", lip synching "Everybody Knows (ISLY)" & "Anyway You Want It" February 26, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Reelin' and Rockin'" March 6, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" March 8, 1965 Bristol, ENG (UK TV "Discs A Go-Go") March 19, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Reelin' and Rockin' April 22-26, 1965 Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City, PHL "The DC5 Show", with Pilata Corrales, Barry Bamett, Los Cuartro, Indios, plus local bands) May 1, 1965 Dave Clark appears on BBC TV "Juke Box Jury" May 13, 1965 AR-ITV "5 o'Clock Club" May 14, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Come Home" In April 1965 RSG! moved to Rediffusion's Studio 5 Wembley, enabling artists to perform live. The show was temporarily retitled Ready Steady Goes Live! Artists' own pre-recorded backing tracks were not allowed by the Musicians' Union so the whole of Studio 5 (normally divided into 5a and 5b) was used so that an orchestra could perform the backing live. However, by the end of the year the show was back in the Kingsway Studios and miming appears to have been the norm once more. May 15, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" May 22-23, 1965 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (cancelled) May 24, 1965 Victoria Theatre, Kowloon, Hong Kong May 25, 1965 Badminton Stadium, Singapore 1965 Australian Tour with The Seekers, Tommy Quickly & Bobby and Laurie May 26, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS (with The Frames) May 28-29, 1965 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (With The Henchmen & MPD Limited) May 31, 1965 Centenial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with Tony Worsley and the Fabulous Blue Jays) June 3, 1965 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with The Escorts) June 4-5, 1965 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 5th, with The Showmen, MPD Limited & Tony Worsley and the Fabulous Blue Jays) After they toured New Zealand with Tommy Quickly & Ray Columbus and the Invaders June 7, 1965 Auckland, NZ June 8, 1965 Founders Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (supported by Tommy Quickly, Ray Columbus and The Invaders, The Pleasers & Lew Pryme) June 9, 1965 Town Hall, Palmerston North, NZ June 10, 1965 Majestic Theatre, Christchurch, NZ (2 shows) June 11, 1965 Town Hall, Dunedin, NZ June 12, 1965 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ June 18, 1965 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (supported by The Kinks) June 19, 1965 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (with the Kinks, Moody Blues & The Supremes) June 20, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" Lip Synching "Glad All Over" (during which the backing track failed), "Come Home" & "I Like It Like That") June 21, 1965 Fairgrounds Stadium, Louisville, KY June 22, 1965 Memorial Gardens Arena, Sault Ste Marie, ON June 23, 1965 Sudbury Arena, Sudbury, ON June 24, 1965 Princess Anne Stadium, Virginia Beach, VA June 25, 1965 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by Link Wray & the Ray Menthe Majestics, The Maliboos, The Uptowns & Barry & the Vikings) June 26, 1965 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA June 27, 1965 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Little Boy Blues, Marauders, Vydeels & Richocettes) June 28, 1965 Appear on "Murray The K" CBS-TV Special "It's What's Happening, Baby" performing "I Like It Like That", other acts include The Supremes, Jan & Dean, Righteous Brothers, Herman's Hermits, Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, The Temptations, The Miracles, Tom Jones, Little Anthony and the Imperials, Martha & the Vandellas, Johnny Mathis & Dionne Warwick. The DC5 were filmed on top of two CBS outside broadcast trucks June 28, 1965 Return to England for Premier of "Catch Us If You Can" July ?, 1965 Rediffusion's Studio 5, Wembley, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Catch Us If You Can". Broadcast July 9th) July 6, 1965 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB (supported by The Predictors & Sierra) July 9, 1965 Civic Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK July 10, 1965 US TV "Dean Martin Show" rehearsal July 10, 1965 San Diego Arena, San Diego, CA July 10, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" (previously recorded) July 11, 1965 US TV "Dean Martin Show" performing "Catch Us If You Can" & "Having A Wild Weekend". Broadcast September 30th. July 12, 1965 Melodyland Theater, Anaheim, CA (2 shows 5.00 & 9.00, supported by Sonny & Cher, The Astronauts & The Premiers) July 15, 1965 US TV "Shindig" recording, performing "Reelin' & Rockin'", "Glad All Over", "Bits and Pieces", "Can't You See That She's Mine" & "I Like It Like That". Broadcast July 28th July 16, 1965 Reno, NV July 17, 1965 Honolulu International Centre, Honolulu, HI (supported by The Fabulous Fables, Teddie Neeley 5, The Mopptops, Impacts, Soul Makers & Harmonics) July 17, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" performing "Glad All Over", previously recorded) July 18, 1965 US TV "Shindig" recording, performing "Glad All Over", "Bits and Pieces", "Can't You See That She's Mine", "I Like It Like That" & "Bread and Butter Man" with Roy Clark. Broadcast July 28th July 19, 1965 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (2 shows 5.00 & 9.00, supported by Sonny & Cher, The Astronauts & The Premiers) July 21, 1965 Mosque Theatre, Richmond, VA July 22, 1965 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC July 23, 1965 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC July 24, 1965 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows) July 25, 1965 RPI Field House, Troy, NY (supported by Bobby Dick & The Sundowners) August 5, 1965 Press Conference with Revlon Contest Winner Kathy Sheron in London,then rehearsals for "Ready Steady Go" August 6, 1965 Dinner with Kathy Sheron August 7, 1965 Brands Hatch, ENG DC5 Watch the motor racing with Kathy Sheron and present the winning trophies August 12, 1965 Left London Airport for Chicago for Premiere of "Having a Wild Weekend" August 13, 1965 DC5 visit Paramount, Harvey, Avalon, Highland, Studio, Gateway, Uptown, Nortown and Valencia theatres in Chicago for "Having a Wild Weekend" premieres August 14, 1965 DC5 visit Brighton, Olympic, Rockne, Tiffin, Congress, Jeffrey, Peoples, Tivoli & Glen theatres in Chicago for "Having a Wild Weekend" premieres August 15, 1965 New York City promo tour for "Having a Wild Weekend" September 18, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "Catch Us If You Can" September 18, 1965 US TV "The Clay Cole Show" September 18, 1965 Bristol, ENG (UK TV "Discs A Go-Go", pre-recorded) October 16, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" October 21, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "Having a Wild Weekend" October 29, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Over and Over" November 6, 1965 UK TV "Juke Box Jury". Dave Clark appears as a panelist November 7, 1965 London Palladium, London, ENG (Rehearsals for the Royal Command Performance) November 8, 1965 London Palladium, London, ENG (Royal Command Performance before HM the Queen, performing "Welcome To My World" & "Catch Us If You Can". Also appearing were Dusty Springfield, Frank Ifield, Spike Milligan, Peter Cook & Dudley Moore, Jack Benny & Johnny Halliday) November 14, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" Lip Synching "Over & Over" & "Catch Us If You Can" November 15-16, 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo" (rehearsals) November 17, 1965 Island Gardens Auditorium, West Hempstead, NY (with The Toys & Barbarians) November 18, 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo" recording performing "Over And Over", "Catch Us If You Can", "Wives & Lovers", "What's New Pussycat" & "Having A Wild Weekend". Broadcast November 22nd November 19, 1965 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT November 20, 1965 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR November 21, 1965 Seattle Arena, Seattle, WA November 22, 1965 Carousel Theatre, West Covina, CA (with Bobby Fuller Four & The Great Scots) November 24, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK November 25, 1965 Alabama State Coliseum, Montgomery, AL November 26, 1965 Birmingham, AL ('WVOK Shower of Stars' with Ian Whitcomb, Ronnie Dove, Billy Joe Royal, Donna Loren, The Barbarians, The Bill Black Combo & The James Gang) November 27, 1965 Hirsch Youth Center, Shreveport, LA (supported by The Greek Fountains, The Group & John Fred & the Playboys) November 28, 1965 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ November 29, 1965 HS Gym, Magnolia, AR November 30, 1965 Curtis-Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL December 1, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC December 2, 1965 Reynolds Coliseum, Raleigh, NC December 3, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 4, 1965 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL December 5, 1965 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC December 7, 1965 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC December 8, 1965 Convention Hall, Miami, FL December 9, 1965 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN December 10, 1965 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by The Motor City 5 (MC5) & Gaspar & Burrows) December 11, 1965 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (supported by The December 12, 1965 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago IL December 21, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" Lip Synching "Catch Us If You Can" December 23, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing " Zip A Dee Doo Dah" & "Can't You See That She's Mine" old footage previously seen on 16/12/64) December 31, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" New Year's Eve Special 1966 January 28, 1966 "Live at TYs" performing, "I Like It Like That", "Come Home", Catch Us If You Can", Because" & "Having A Wild Weekend". Other guests include Phil Spector & Sal Mineo) February 15, 1966 "Anatomy of Pop". The Dave Clark Five appear briefly performing "Do You Love Me?" and Dave is interviewed) Also appearing The Supremes in the studio, The Temptations & The Young Rascals in a nightclub, The Carter Family & Tony Bennett. February 20, 1966 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Over & Over" & "At The Scene" March 9, 1966 UK TV "A Whole Scene Going" March 20, 1966 Wimbledon Palais, London, ENG (Dave Clark & Mike Smith present a drum kit for the Melody Maker 'Million Pound Drum Contest' competition. From an entry of 2,700, Carol Offord was selected to win Dave's multi-hit-making Rogers drum kit. Carol nominated her friend John Tillett to receive the prize) March 22, 1966 "The 5 O'Clock Club" on AR-ITV April 19, 1966 Rehearsal for the Hippodrome TV show. April 24, 1966 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Catch Us If You Can" & "Try Too Hard" (pre-recorded?) April 28, 1966 National Theatre, Singapore (2 shows 7.00 & 9.00 supported by The Trailers, Naomi and the Boys, Henry Suriya & The Checkmates) April 30, 1966 Stadium Negara, Kuala Lumpur, MAL (2 shows 6.30 & 9.30) May 16-17, 1966 Filming TV Special "Lucy In London" performing "Pop Goes the Weasel" & "London Bridge". Broadcast October 24th in the US May 20, 1966 UK TV "Piccadilly Palace" May 21, 1966 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" June 5, 1966 Video of Dave and Cathy McGowan in a speed boat on the Thames was filmed June 12, 1966 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Look Before You Leap" & Please Tell Me Why" June 13, 1966 Cambria County War Memorial, Johnstown, PA (Supported by The Fenways, The Stereos & Davey Dave) June 14, 1966 Fordham University, Bronx, NY June 15, 1966 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT June 16, 1966 Ty Cobb Stadium, Endicott, NY June 17, 1966 Boston Garden, Boston, MA June 18, 1966 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI June 19, 1966 Skaters Junction, Peru, IL (supported by The Friars, The Inn Group & The Shillings) June 20, 1966 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA June 24, 1966 International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI June 25, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Sacramento, CA June 27, 1966 Carousel Theater, West Covina, CA June 30, 1966 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA July 1, 1966 Veteran's Day Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ July 2, 1966 Lagoon Patio Gardens, Framington, UT July 4, 1966 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI July 5, 1966 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI July 6, 1966 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH July 7, 1966 State Theater, Portland, ME July 8, 1966 Mosque Theater, Richmond, VA July 9, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD July 10, 1966 Curtis-Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL July 13, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA July 14, 1966 Coliseum Club, Nederland, TX July 15, 1966 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC July 16, 1966 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL July 17, 1966 Camden County Music Fair, Haddonfield, NJ July 18, 1966 Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD July 19, 1966 Sunrise Music Theater, Fort Lauderdale, FL July 20, 1966 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC July 22, 1966 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC July 23, 1966 The Platters, Cadillac, MI July 24, 1966 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL August 9, 1966 UK TV "Hippodrome" performing "Look Before You Leap" October 24, 1966 "Lucy In London" TV Special aired on CBS, with the DC5 performing "Pop Goes the Weasel" & "London Bridge" October 26, 1966 "Ready Steady Go!" performing "19 Days" November 20, 1966 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Sitting Here Baby" & "Nineteen Days" (video) 1967 March 11-15, 1967 Los Angeles Promo Tour with Mike and Dave only March 16, 1967 San Francisco Promo Tour with Mike and Dave only March 17-18, 1967 Chicago Promo Tour with Mike and Dave only March 26, 1967 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "I've Got To Have A Reason" & "You Got What It Takes" (live over a recorded backing track) May 1, 1967 GERMAN TV "Beat Club" May 9, 1967 UK TV "As You Like It" May 20, 1967 UK TV "Piccadilly Palace" performing "You've Got What It Takes" & "Georgia" June 16, 1967 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supported by Bundal of Joy, Boston Common, The Hons & The Mods) June 17, 1967 Portland, ME June 18, 1967 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL June 20, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Fargo, ND June 21, 1967 Exhibition Park Agridome, Regina, SK June 22, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Santa Fe, NM June 23, 1967 Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR (supported by Morning Reign & Gentleman Wild) June 24, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA June 25, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA June 26, 1967 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA June 27, 1967 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA June 28, 1967 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO June 29, 1967 Wedgewood Amusement Park, Oklahoma City, OK July 1, 1967 El Commandante Track, San Juan, Puerto Rico July 3, 1967 Ocean Downs Racecourse, Ocean City, MD July 4, 1967 Marine Ballroom at the Steel Pier, Atlantic City, NJ July 5, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Knoxville, TN July 7, 1967 Curtis-Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL July 8, 1967 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC July 9, 1967 Oakdale Music Fair, Wallingford, CT July 10, 1967 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD July 12, 1967 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH July 14, 1967 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI (cancelled) July 15, 1967 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA July 18, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Columbus, GA July 19, 1967 City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA July 20, 1967 T.H.Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR July 21, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN July 22, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC July 22, 1967 German TV "Beat Club" (Pre-Recorded) July 23, 1967 Camden Music Fair, Camden, NJ July 24, 1967 Colonie Music Theatre, Latham, NY August 31, 1967 UK TV Special "HOLD ON - IT'S THE DAVE CLARK FIVE". The first film produced by Dave Clark's film production company Big 5 Films. A variety show featuring Richard Chamberlain & Lulu) October 28, 1967 UK TV "Dee Time" November 12, 1967 UK TV "The Morecambe and Wise Show", which was actually the re-named Piccadilly Palace show from 20th May December 6, 1967 Bellevue Studio, Hilversum, NED (DUTCH TV "Waauw" performing "Everybody Knows") December 7, 1967 Bellevue Studio, Hilversum, NED (TV special with 5 songs for the "Everybody Knows" album) 1968 January 15, 1968 Mayfair Gymnasium, London, ENG (Auditions of Wrestlers for sketch in "Hold on it's the DC5") January 31, 1968 Filming "Always Me" sketch in "Hold On" with Lulu and Mike Hewitson February 15, 1968 Pinewood Studios, Iver Heath, ENG (Filming "5 Ages of Gunmen" for "Hold on it's the DC5") February 17, 1968 UK TV "Doddy's Music Box" February 24, 1968 UK TV "Dee Time" July 26, 1968 US TV "Showtime" August 13, 1968 US TV "Showtime" performing "Everybody Knows" 1969 March 21, 1969 UK TV "Tom Jones Show" performing "Mulberry Tree" May 11, 1969 UK TV "This is Tom Jones" May 22, 1969 UK TV "Tom Jones Show" performing "Paradise" & "3406" June 7, 1969 GERMAN TV "Beat Club" August 22, 1969 UK TV "John Davidson Show" performing "Red Balloon" & "Paradise" August 24, 1969 GERMAN TV "Beat Club" 1970 September 3, 1970 UK Newspapers report the DC5 have disbanded